Fate x Revenge
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: UA. Hakuno fue un prisionero casi toda su vida hasta que la suerte le sonrió un día y le permitió obtener la tan ansiada libertad. Libre de sus captores y acompañado por un grupo de héroes reencarnados como miembros de su nobleza tienen un objetivo que desean cumplir: El exterminio total de la Brigada Khaos. Hakuno/Tamamo (posible Harem)


**Fate x Revenge.**

 _ **Highschool DxD no me pertenece como tampoco no me pertenece Fate Stay Night.**_

 _ **Esto es una versión Remake de mi otro Fanfic "Highschool Fate x Fate" a la vez está relacionada a mi otro Fanfic "segunda era" les recomiendo leerlas.**_

* * *

 **Vida 0.**

Hakuno Kishinami miraba al cadáver tirado al suelo de su carcelero con ojos frios.

En una de sus manos descansaba un cuchillo de cocina oxidado cubierto de sangre.

Cubriendo su otra mano era un guante morado con filosas garras parecido al de un dragón.

Él era Hakuno Kishinami y actualmente era un recluso a punto de iniciar su escape.

El primer recuerdo de Hakuno en su vida fue estar frente a frente a un sujeto que odiaba a gran intensidad: Valper Galilei. Al parecer Hakuno era un niño amnésico que fue tomado por los exorcista que trabajaban para Valper, por lo tanto Hakuno no tenía recuerdo alguno de su vida, él fue tomado porque básicamente nadie buscaría por él y porque tenía dos factores notables que le clasifica lo suficiente para el proyecto "espada santa" de Valper Galilei.

Un Sacred Gear y una afinidad a las espadas santas.

Claro que esos regalos eran mediocres. Un simple **Twice Critical** y la más baja energía santa de todos los sujetos de pruebas pero Hakuno tuvo una cosa que otros no tenían: una increíble voluntad de vivir. El soporto todo el dolor y sufrimiento con el único deseo de vivir. A diferencia de los otros niños que pensaban encontrar una mejor vida si eran capaces de manejar una Excalibur, Hakuno solo quería vivir.

Sin recuerdos y sin identidad no tenía otro deseo mundano más que solo vivir.

Y el vivió y sobrevivió ante lo que otros no pudieron.

Fue entonces que la base en la que vivía fue atacada y a duras penas Hakuno logró escapar.

Solo para encontrar la muerte por sus heridas.

Pero en enhorabuena fue encontrado por un diablo.

Espera, no.

No fue una bendición.

Él no fue Izaiya que encontró a alguien que si se preocupó por él.

En cambio encontró a alguien peor.

Mucho peor.

Alguien perteneciente del grupo **Brigada Khaos.**

Él fue convertido en un diablo reencarnado y posteriormente fue enviado para ser experimentado.

El mundo en verdad le odiaba.

Y así ha pasado años desde entonces. De un modo los horribles experimentos terminaron para Hakuno, por ello es que su celda no estaba tan asegurada y porque logro matar a su carcelero por sorpresa usando un cuchillo viejo que robo y que fue mejorado al usar su Twice Critical.

Viendo el cadáver pudriese en su cerrada celda, Hakuno parpadeo por un momento para aceptar que sí, logro matar al monstruo que vigilaba el pasillo en donde él y otros más estaban encarcelados y una vez más sintió las ganas de escupir por los arrogantes que eran los diablos sangre puras, creyendo que él estaba roto física y mentalmente, cuando en realidad el estaba en sus cabales, el podría haber mascullado con odio sobre tal arrogancia sino en cambio se aseguró de guardar su energía para comenzar su rebelión en el momento exacto.

El tomo las llaves del cadáver, tomo su ropa aunque le tomo cierta dificultad considerando que su cuerpo estaba tan débil por las continuas torturas y experimentos, se aseguró de revisarlo por si encontraba algo en específico, encontró un anillo que daba una señal al sistema de toda la base que solo los que se están moviendo por sus pasillos eran quienes llevaban los anillos, básicamente los miembro de la brigada Khaos, con ponérsela Hakuno ahora era invisible para el sistema, además encontró un bastón taser y un cuchillo demoníaco que Hakuno se aseguró de guardar, ya vestido con el uniforme del guardia salió de la celda y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia se movió por los pasillos tomando nota que hasta el momento no había encontrado algún guardia.

Era compresible.

Los diablos miembros de la facción Anti-Satán eran muy arrogantes.

La razón del porque Hakuno fue convertido en un diablo fue simplemente para experimentos e incluso su "rey" ni le prestó atención sino en cambio seguía siendo un espía encubierto en el mundo infernal, a los ojos de los diablos sangre puras él no era más que una cosa sin importancia, que nunca lograría nada y que moriría como la suciedad que era, por lo tanto hablaron de un monton de cosas que Hakuno y muchos otros presos escucharon.

Cosas muy jugosas.

Por ejemplo del porque no había tanta guardias en aquel centro de experimentos.

Al parecer la brigada Khaos en general tenían una reunión de clase alta; según decía habían obtenido de su parte un gran tesoro de parte de los vampiros.

Eso no le importaba a Hakuno por el momento.

Su interés en ese momento era el Ace que permitirá el comienzo de su rebelión.

Hakuno en silencio saco su cuchillo oxidado y el otro cuchillo demoniaco, se aseguró que nadie estaba presente en el pasillo, el sonrió discretamente al ver que no había cámaras en los pasillos, tal era la arrogancia aunque igual había otras contramedidas para evitar escapes que Hakuno sabia como eludir pero lo principal era obtener el gran premio, después se encargaría de su escape.

Al entrar al laboratorio observo con secreta ira y odio intenso a dos doctores que revisaban unas notas dándole las espaldas, al verlos Hakuno tuvo que luchar por mantener la calma, si estos dos diablos descubrieran su ansia asesina de seguro entraría a batallar. Por eso en mente el camino en silencio detrás de los dos doctores, el sostuvo ambos cuchillos ocultándolos detrás de sus antebrazos, ya menos de un metro ambos doctores sintieron sus presencias y cuando iban a girar a verlos, Hakuno activo su Twice Critical.

-Oi, Guardia ¿Qu….?

 **[¡Critical!]**

El Twice Critical era, para todos los efectos, una copia débil del Longinus Booster Gear, un guante hecho de aura y sangre de Dragon menor, dota al usuario doblar su poder al doble de manera temporal, para otros esto era bastante inútil pero no para Hakuno que el entreno en secreto por años con su Sacred Gear. Su capacidad de duplicar por tiempo limitado no se refería correctamente al poder en sí, en cambio puede duplicar absolutamente todo.

Por lo tanto Hakuno duplico al doble el impedimento del tiempo a su alrededor.

No fue su velocidad el que mejoro sino el tiempo en el que se movía.

Para Hakuno en vez de recorrer la distancia en un segundo, él fue capaz de recorrer dicha distancia a la mitad de dicho segundo. Esto era importante en tener en cuenta porque tal duplicación del Sacred Gear de Hakuno es temporal, por ello el no duplico su velocidad, porque así los dos doctores diablos habrían reaccionado aun cuando Hakuno sea el doble de velocidad y es que su poder en general era muy abajo, tenía catorce años apenas y se la ha pasado más de la mitad de su vida como un experimento viviente, por lo tanto mejorar su velocidad no era lo indicado.

Por lo tanto lo mejor que podía hacer era duplicar su movimiento a través del tiempo.

Así que los doctores no pudieron hacer nada cuando Hakuno incrusto sus cuchillos ya sea a través de uno de sus ojos o en el cráneo respectivamente causándoles la muerte.

Para ellos el movimiento ocurrió en menos de un segundo, claro si hubiera ocurrido un segundo habrían reaccionado pero como tal no pudieron sentir a su asesino que tenía tan poca energía demoníaca. De igual forma su arrogancia en la creencia que estarían a salvo en aquel lugar fue lo que causo que bajaran la guardia.

Esa fue la clave de la victoria de Hakuno.

Pero no vino sin un costo.

Mientras los dos cadáveres cayeron al suelo, Hakuno se agarró la cabeza apretando los dientes por el intenso dolor que asolaba a su cabeza y cuerpo. Al forzar su Sacred Gear al lograr lo que era una imposibilidad le ha causado tanto daño que si no fuera por su fuerza de voluntad de seguro habría caído vomitando sangre aunque si salió sangre desde su nariz, orejas y uno de su ojos.

Es por esto que tal movimiento no era una carta de triunfo contra un enemigo directo.

Con solo mejorar su movilidad a través del tiempo por un segundo por casi ha causado que le estallara la cabeza.

Era obvio que eso sería una jugada mortal para él.

Por ello se apoyó en una mesa respirando con dificultad.

-Eso….dolió…no lo haré de nuevo…-Murmuro Hakuno escupiendo un pegote de sangre desde su boca, después de unos minutos se recuperó, le tomo unos diez minutos ocultar los cuerpos de los doctores y ocultar la sangre derramada, el poseo varias sillas en la entrada y ya teniendo listo la zona él se encamino hacia otra habitación conectada a ese laboratorio, es ahí en la cual se le hicieron un montón de experimentos, el no miro aquella mesa tratando de no perder la calma sino se encamino hacia una gaveta, Hakuno le tomo un tiempo abrirla pero al hacerlo encontró dicha gaveta llena de notas médicas, algunas drogas peligrosas y lo más importante, todo un set sin adulterar de Evil Pieces.

Las Evil Pieces del fallecido heredero del clan Glasya-Labolas.

Mientras el sufría los experimentos de resistencia a luz venenosa Hakuno a duras penas escucho de los doctores que experimentan con el que un tal Diodora logro matar al heredero del clan que provenía el Maou Falbium y que incluso lograron tomar su set completo de Evil Pieces. Planeaban producirlas en masas para crear un ejército de diablos esclavos con el único propósito de ser carnes de cañón cuando la facción Anti-Satán se lanzaran de nuevo a la guerra.

Y ahora Hakuno las tenía en su poder.

Pero este no era el premio mayor que el buscaba.

-…Tengo que buscarla…-Murmuro saliendo de aquel maldito lugar teniendo el set de Evil Pieces guardado en un estuche bajo uno de sus brazos, él se encamino a otra habitación en aquel laboratorio encontrando una oficina pulcra y aristócrata, Hakuno ignoro el lugar sino en cambio se encamino hacia una de las paredes en donde descansaba una foto de Katerea Leviathan pegada a la pared, Hakuno alzo su mano derecha invocando su Twice Critical-…como si crees que ocultas algo.

 **[¡Critical!]**

¡POW!

-Urk….-Murmuro adolorido Hakuno sabiendo bien que su mano estaba rota pero logro su cometido, rompió con fuerza física la barrera mágica que cubría la caja fuerte en donde el tesoro más grande se encontraba escondida, con calma Hakuno quito los restos de la foto de la descendiente de Leviathan y arranco la puerta de la caja fuerte justo a tiempo para que los efectos duplicadores de su Sacred Gear desapareciera.

¡RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!

-…..justo a tiempo…..al parecer…-Murmuro amargado Hakuno escuchando el alarma resonar por toda la base, por suerte el premio mayor estaba cerca de él. Así que con eso metió su adolorida mano y tomo una pequeña caja en donde estaba su premio mayor. Gracias a tener el guante del Twice Critical activado ignoro el hechizo mortal que protegía aquella caja, el duplico una vez más su poder aunque su cuerpo gritaba por el esfuerzo, ya al haber destruido el contenedor el hechizo que le defendía se desvaneció y así Hakuno con una sonrisa desquiciada sonrió al ver lo que él estaba buscando con locura.

La Evil Pieces del **Rey**.

La verdadera pieza del Rey para las Evil Pieces. Según escuchas mientras era torturado al parecer Ajuka Beelzebub las había creado aunque después de haberlo hecho trato de destruirlas inmediatamente pero para ese entonces quedaron unas quince ya hechas. Según se cree Ajuka tiene cuatro en su poder, los altos ancianos del inframundo tiene otras cuatros, dos estaban perdidas y las últimas cinco las tenía la brigada Khaos.

Se pregunta ¿Qué es la pieza del Rey?

Cuando un diablo de clase alta va a recibir sus Evil Pieces ellos usualmente tienen que tocar un monumento en el inframundo que recibirá marcado el nombre de dicho diablo y que actuara como la pieza del rey para la nobleza de dicho diablo pero eso sirve para ser el sustituto para las piezas del rey del tipo que Hakuno tenía en su mano y es que la pieza que tiene Hakuno tiene una única terrible función .

Duplica el poder de quien la usa entre diez a cien veces.

Con esta pieza puede convertir al más débil a unos verdaderos monstruos a nivel de clase última.

De hecho los campeones de las Rating Games quienes se dicen tienen la fuerza más cercana a los Maou actuales, usan esas piezas para mantener sus posiciones como los pocos selectos de llamarse los diablos más fuertes.

Es toda una estafa en verdad.

Pero para Hakuno en ese momento era una bendición.

Desgraciadamente la pieza que tenía no era las primeras diez que Ajuka hizo sino las últimas cinco mal hechas.

En vez de darle la posibilidad de aumentar su poder cien veces ahora solo podía aumentarlo solo máximo 5 a 25 veces y después de ello al ser usada no podrá ser separada de quien la recibe porque la pieza se funde a aquel que la recibió, a diferencias de las otras piezas que podían ser retiradas del cuerpo de quien la uso.

Es por ello que tal joya estaba tirada por ahí como si nada.

De hecho según escucho esta era la última de las piezas del rey defectuosa.

La brigada Khaos deseaba crear en producción una gran cantidad de estas piezas para así armar un ejército de gran poder pero hasta ahora han perdido cuatro de las piezas del rey defectuosas en los entrenamiento, por ello es que Hakuno y los demás prisioneros estaban ahí, para la búsqueda de poder crear una pieza del rey estable y así usarlas para fines malignos.

Desgraciadamente para ellos la gracia suertuda estuvo ese día con Hakuno.

-Tengo que actuar rápido…..espero que esto resulte…..-Con eso dicho Hakuno poso la pieza del rey en su pecho y al siguiente sintió un intenso dolor sin igual que sacudió hasta su misma alma. El no grito aunque si termino de rodillas, él ha soportado los miles de horrores, esto no era nada y mas que no tenía el derecho de desmayarse ya escuchando los gritos de los guardias afuera del laboratorio.

Hakuno respiraba a grandes bocanada sintiendo como su alma misma se remodelaba a la aceptación de la nueva Evil Pieces, en como la pieza de peón incrustada en el desaparecía a pocos para dar paso a la pieza del rey. Todo sucedió en unos segundos pero en verdad fue increíblemente doloroso. Ya entonces cuando el proceso termino que vino otro acontecimiento.

En este caso el aumento de poder.

Y resulta que su poder aumento veinte veces permanentemente.

Básicamente si el nivel de poder de Hakuno era cinco junto con su afinidad a las armas santas y su Twice Critical entonces ahora su nivel era a nivel 100, claramente superior al poder de un diablo de clase alta pero no solo era eso sino la energía santa que el tenia aumento veinte veces más, ahora incluso era capaz de manejar armas santas, mucho más que otros usuarios con alta afinidad y aun mas considerando que era un diablo, la densidad misma de su Twice Critical fue duplicado veinte veces, por lo tanto un aura de Dragon rodeo imperceptiblemente a Hakuno, su Sacred Gear seguía siendo igual de débil y común que era pero ahora, observando impactado como otro guante aparecía en su otra mano, Hakuno sabía que ya no solo podía duplicar una sola vez con su Sacred Gear sino en vez podía hacerlo una vez más, haciéndole capaz de hacerse cuatro veces más fuertes de lo que era.

Y con su nivel de poder recién ganado su mísero Twice Critical se ha convertido en un arma de gran poder.

¡BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Hakuno observo como la oficina estallo con fuerza dejando pasar a un grupo notable de diablos sirvientes del alcaide de aquella base, todos armados hasta los dientes e increíblemente ver a ese grupos de diablos amenazantes, Hakuno no sintió miedo. De hecho sonrió con aire sanguinario, un aura de poder le rodeo y para quienes le veían sabían que este sujeto, no sería una presa fácil.

-¿bailamos?

¡BOOOOOMMM! ¡BAAAAAAM! ¡SLASH! ¡BAAAAAAMMMM!

* * *

 **Varias horas después.**

-Te agradecemos muchos lo que has hecho, Hakuno…-Murmuro un joven de cabello blanco vistiendo al igual que muchos otros una ropa de prisionero vieja y andrajosa aunque eso no cambia el aura de poder de ese joven. Él le hablaba a quién les salvo su vida, un joven de cabello castaño que tenía en ambos brazos guantes armaduras de color morado, este mismo estaba muy herido pero él era cuidado por un hechizo mágico por una hermosa joven de cabello rosa que tenía colas y una cola de zorros.

Ellos no estaban solos, rodeándolos era un pequeño grupo conformados por una joven mujer de cabello plateado sosteniendo una lanza desgatada, a lado de esta era un joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, un poco apartado era una chica más joven de cabello blanco, de todas las cosas ella era rodeada por la imagen fantasmal de un dragón negro con violeta aunque la imagen parecía esfumarse a cada segundo y finalmente sentando a lado de una roca era un joven de cabello azul sosteniendo una vieja lanza.

El grupo miraba una base arder y volverse a cenizas a cada momento.

Fue duro y por pura suerte Hakuno logro su cometido: logro matar a los guardias y así libero a los demás presos y sujetos de experimentos, así juntos acabaron con todo a su paso y destruyeron la base.

Lo gracioso y mejor de todo es que el alcaide de la base no informo nada a sus superiores.

Para cuando los otros de la brigada Khaos se dieran cuenta que sucedió en aquella base sería demasiado tarde.

Así que ahí estaban, viendo el resultado de sus obras pero por sobre todo para planificar su siguiente jugada, algunos si no la mayoría tenían sus objetos personales en otra base un poco lejana en esa ubicación y que lograron averiguar a tomar todos los archivos después de matar al alcaide. Tenían una oportunidad de allanar los tesoros guardados de la brigada Khaos. Desgraciadamente había un problema con ello: eran los únicos que decidieron quedarse atrás, otros escaparon de inmediato al mundo humano u otros ya se estaban moviendo a otras bases de la brigada Khaos con la única intención de traer muerte y destrucción contra quienes les privaron de su libertad.

-Creo que deberíamos de irnos enseguida para ir con los otros y matar a esos hijos de perras.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la señorita.

-Mordred, Cu Chulainn, cálmense de una vez, no estamos en condiciones para ir a un viaje así…..-Señalo la joven de cabello blanco largo a la niña rubia y el joven peliazul que hicieron una mueca antes sus palabras, era cierto, el hecho que hayan logrado su ansiada libertad eso no quiere decir que estén en óptimas condiciones, por ejemplo la llamada Mordred tenía varios fallos de sus órganos debido a diversos experimentos que se le fue hecho mientras que el llamado Cu Chulainn tenía cáncer pulmonar por inhalar aire toxico continuamente.

Ambos sabían que estaban en las últimas.

La chica zorro detuvo su curación a Hakuno y le sonrió con encanto.

Hakuno soltó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió a la chica que curo sus heridas.

-Gracias Tamamo, espero que no haya sido una molestia.

-Oh cariño, no ha sido un problema, después de todo es el trabajo de una futura esposa en ayudar a su cariñito~~…-Ronroneo la chica pegándose a Hakuno sacando un rubor incomodo del chico, todos los demás rieron e incluso la más joven de ellos se sentó a lado de Hakuno, no era para menos, todos los liberados en ese día tenían mucho aprecio a su salvador, desde la estoica Atalanta o al gruñón Vlad juraron camarería eterna al quien les dio la libertad, el hecho que solo ellos se habían quedado con Hakuno era por órdenes del peliblanco macho que viendo que era el momento de actuar se arrodillo frente a Hakuno, llamando la atención de todos de hecho, para después hablar con calma.

-Hakuno…no sabes cuan agradecido estoy contigo por habernos salvado…todos habíamos perdido la esperanza de conseguir la libertad….Yo que soy la reencarnación de Karna incluso la había perdido….-Hablo con solemnidad el llamado Karna, sus palabras frías y calmadas tocaron una fibra sensible en todos los demás, que bajaron la cabeza intentaron no demostrar a los otros cuan ciertas eran las palabras de Karna.

Y era humillante para todos al haber pasado años en cautiverio.

La razón del porque fueron capturados, experimentados y torturados por la brigada Khaos no era en si por culpa de la facción Anti-Satán.

Sino por la Hero Faction.

Cada uno de ellos excepto Hakuno y Tamamo era reencarnación de figuras legendarias de múltiples religiones. Ellos eran reencarnaciones de Mordred Pendragon, Karna hijo del sol, Cu Chulainn, Brynhildr la valquiria y Alicia del país de maravillas. Ellos habían sido niños cuando fueron capturados pero para ese entonces tenían un gran talento además que Cu Chulainn y Karna tenían una relación cercana con dos de los dioses pertenecientes de los diez más fuertes del mundo, Lugh y Brahma, por lo tanto la Hero Faction, un grupo conformados por los descendientes de antiguos héroes y usuarios de Sacred Gears se acercaron a cada uno a invitarlos a su grupo con la intención de declararle la guerra a las fuerzas sobrenaturales del mundo, todos ellos se negaron.

Y tal decisión costo caro.

El líder del momento de la Hero Faction vio que dejar estos poderosos guerreros libres seria problemático además Karna y Cu Chulainn muy bien podía decirles a Lugh, Scathach, Brahma, Indra y Shiva sobre su grupo, por lo tanto fueron atacados, derrotados y secuestrados para así terminar en aquella base. El líder pensó que si eran torturados eventualmente se unirían de buena ganas a la Hero Faction pero considerado que ese sujeto termino asesinado por el nuevo líder de la Hero Faction, CaoCao, entonces ese plan termino un fracaso y de hecho el mismo CaoCao no sabe que había una gran cantidad de Heroes inocentes siendo conejillos de indias para los enfermos experimentos de partes de los diablos renegados.

Tamamo no Mae era un caso un poco diferente, ella era la hija hibrida de la diosa sintoísta Amaterasu como a la vez hija de un Kitsune, como hija de una de las figuras más conocida de todo Japón era la opción perfecta para ser usada como una rehén, desgraciadamente el plan fallo cuando Amaterasu no mostro atención a su hija desaparecida. Por lo tanto Tamamo fue enviada a esa base simplemente para estudiar su única biología por tener sangre divina.

Así que si, todos sentían humillación por su cautiverio y más que sus grandes tesoros no estaban con ellos, la armadura y arco de Karna, la lanza y escudo de Cu Chulainn, la espada y casco de Mordred, la espada de Alice, el espejo de Tamamo y la lanza de Brynhildr, aun cuando sean fuerte sin sus armas se sentían inútiles y es por ello que decidieron quedarse en grupo antes de lanzarse a la batalla por sus tesoros.

Y ahí es donde Karna había encontrado una manera de ayudar a su grupo de recuperar lo que era suyo.

-Pero ahora somos libres….y fuiste tú, Hakuno, que nos liberó….por ello he decidido seguirte hasta el final.

-¿Karna? ¿Qué estas….?

-Acepto convertirme en parte de tu nobleza, Hakuno….-Esas palabras detuvieron las palabras de Brynhildr e hizo que casi todos miraran a Hakuno confundidos e impactados, todos excepto Karna y Tamamo, la cual asentía estando de acuerdo con Karna. Cu Chulainn gruño al haber detectado lo que había estado ignorado desde hace mucho.

-¡¿Eres un diablo?!

-¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?! ¡Pero si tú fuiste experimentado tambien!

-¡Calma ambos! ¡Recuerden que Hakuno tiene un Sacred Gear y solo los que tienen linaje humano pueden poseer uno!

-¡Pues entonces explica ¿Cómo puede ser un diablo completo?!

-Es sencillo. Es un diablo reencarnado. Lo cual me intriga, se decía que la facción Anti-satán odiaban a los diablos renacidos….-Corto los comentarios de ira de Cu Chulainn y Mordred con una voz fría Brynhildr, ambos estaban siendo irracional y la valquiria no era la de perder el tiempo, en cambio miro a Hakuno como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes-… hay mucha confusión en este tema, por favor, explícate, Kishinami.

-Ugh…..bien pero será mejor que caminemos, así les explicare pero tambien nos moveremos a nuestro siguiente objetivo….-Comento frustrado Hakuno cargando en su espalda a Alice que chillo levemente, el grupo a regañadientes hicieron caso del pedido de Hakuno y al poco tiempo estaban escapando de aquella base destruida y a la vez Hakuno explicaba básicamente todo, en cómo era un diablo reencarnado pero de alguna manera al absorber la pieza del rey se convirtió en el rey de las piezas desechada del heredero Glasya-Labolas, por lo tanto explicando porque Karna había dicho tales palabras.

Poco después de tener las dudas de todos aclarada Hakuno centro su mirada de Karna.

-Explícate, Karna ¿Qué quieres decir con unirte a mi nobleza?

-Aunque esto no sea una situación normal, no cambia el hecho que seas el manejador de esas Evil Pieces, como muy bien he percibido.

-Cierto pero son piezas ilegales y todo eso.

-Nosotros no somos como los demás, Hakuno, actualmente somos fugitivos escapando de cautiverio, incluso no podremos volver enseguida con nuestros grupos, como sabemos, la brigada Khaos tiene sus manos en todas partes, movernos discretamente es nuestra mejor movida.

-¡Llega al punto, tarado!

-A eso iba, Mordred…..Hakuno, sé que me estoy muriendo….-Aunque sus palabras eran calmadas sus ojos demostraban el pesar y el peso de su declaración, apenas tenía quince años y había pasado casi cuatro años en uno de los peores lugares del mundo, que sea capaz de actuar como una persona normal era de por si demostraba lo magnifico que es este joven, desgraciadamente el al igual que casi todos en su grupos estaban en las ultimas con su salud físico, todos eran humanos al final de todo y sus cuerpos aunque estables a simple vista estaban en las ultimas.

Todos los sabían por lo cual nadie se sorprendió.

-Reencarnar como un diablo me permitirá tener mi salud de vuelta, seré más fuerte y tendré mejor oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto contra la brigada Khaos. Al final de todo es la mejor decisión, considerando que el que será mi rey será tu, Hakuno, alguien que jamás será un tirano y que me entenderá porque venimos y pasamos por lo mismo. Además no soy el único en tomar esta decisión.

Ante esas últimas palabras Tamamo salto frente a Hakuno con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Así es! ¡He decidió igual seguirte hasta el fin del mundo, cariño~~! ¡Así que hazte la idea, iría hasta los infiernos por ti, Hehehehe!

Hakuno se sintió halagado por las palabras y aceptación de Tamamo pero le hizo también preocuparse.

¿Por qué ella esta tan apegada a él?

Si tuvieran tiempos de seguro le preguntaría.

Pero por el momento Karna planteo un punto serio.

-….Esta bien, Karna, Tamamo, los aceptare en mi nobleza aunque les advierto, estas piezas no son mías, yo no soy en toda la regla un diablo clase alta, a los ojos de toda la especie diablo esta nobleza es ilegal…..y aun así ¿desean unírseme sabiendo esto?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Absolutamente.

-…está bien, entonces no hay que otra cosa que decir que….bienvenido….aun así, esto no cambia un hecho…-Hakuno intentando ser serio miro a Mordred, Alice, Cu Chulainn y Brynhildr, sabía bien que ellos estaban en las ultimas debido a su cautiverio, de hecho mismo todos eran consciente que no vivirían, si no hacían nada al respecto, al final del año. Por eso los cuatros sabían lo que iba a decir Hakuno….-No iré de rodeo ¿desean unirse a mi grupo?

-¿Para qué nos invitas, Kishinami? ¿Por qué tratas de actuar como esos otros diablos que no le importan un comino sobre quienes convierte en diablos? ¡¿Por qué crees que deberíamos de sacrificar nuestra libertad y nuestro orgullo humano solo porque tú lo pides?!

-Apenas nos conocemos, cierto que no puedo hacerles sentir confianza y más con lo que les estoy pidiendo sacrificar pero es eso o morir de la peor forma, sin poder hacer nada al respecto, aun cuando hayamos logrado conseguir la libertad, para la brigada Khaos nosotros somos mas que polvo en el aire, una molestia que ni merece atención y no podemos permitir que esta organización ande por ahí haciendo estas atrocidades. Por ello les pido que se unan a mí, que hagamos algo al respecto y para que logremos ello necesito que estén en óptimas condiciones…dime…. ¿no tenías ustedes sueños?

Esas palabras hizo que los cuatros jóvenes se mantuvieran en silencio recordando lo que parecía tan lejanos sus sueños personales, Cu Chulainn deseaba derrotar al padre de su vida pasada, al dios Lugh, convirtiéndose así en uno de los diez más fuerte del mundo, Brynhildr deseaba hacer orgulloso toda la facción nórdica con su poderío, Mordred deseaba superar a sus hermanos Arthur y Le Fay, conseguir todo el tesoro perdido de Camelot y ser la espadachín más fuerte, Alice solo deseaba vivir en tranquilidad junto con una gran cantidad de amigos y su dragón **Jabberwock**. Los cuatros pensaron en sus sueños y sin saberlo fue por ello que decidieron tomar la opción de vivir más y hacer algo al respecto con sus vidas.

Sus vidas cambiaron para siempre en ese momento.

-Yo me uniré, Hakuno….solo prométeme que seguiremos siendo amigos para toda la eternidad…-Dijo Alice con una sonrisa aun cargada a espalda de Hakuno, el castaño sonrió ante las palabras de la chica más joven. Fue entonces que Brynhildr se arrodillo frente a Hakuno y le apunto con su lanza de segunda.

-Yo te seguir, Kishinami, solo te aviso que si Agar está en peligro, no importa si lo desaprueba, iré en su ayuda, aparte de ello si te mantiene firme y fiel a ti mismo, yo te seguiré a donde tú quieras.

-No esperaría menos, Brynhildr.

\- ….parece que no hay de otra…-mascullo con una mueca Cu Chulainn pero él no estaba molesto, quizás resignado pero no enojado, él se acercó al grupo y simplemente se escogió de hombros mirando a Hakuno-…peleare por ti, chico, solo no trates de causar estupideces, tengo mis propias metas que cumplir.

-Entonces parece que quedo yo…-Intervino entonces Mordred, ella miro al grupo de Héroes y al niño sin pedigrí que sería su líder, era una broma todo el asunto pero algunas veces grandes cosas sucedía por las cosas más simples. Mordred estudio por un tiempo al chico castaño y al encontrar solo honestidad cansada ella asintió haciendo una mueca-….Bah, no me importa si me convierto en un diablo o lo que sea, si me convierto en la más fuerte entonces está bien.

-Parece ser que tendremos mucho tiempo interesante ¿no crees, Hakuno? ¿O debería de llamarte, mi rey?...-Hablo entonces el olvidado Karna que con calma y paciencia había estado observando la integración de Hakuno con los otros jóvenes. Y el sonrió suavemente, su capacidad de analizar a las personas no le mintió, no había mucho que discutir, este grupo se formó en el momento en que se conocieron.

Hakuno bufo ante las palabras de Karna, no sabía porque, pero sentía que el joven indio estaba hablando en serio.

-Nada de llamarme, rey o jefe o maestro u otra cosa. Solo llámame Hakuno. Aquí no hay superior. Aquí somos iguales ¿Por qué? Por qué todos tenemos un objetivo en mente ¡¿Cuál es?!

-¡Para exterminar a la brigada Khaos!

-¡Así es y juntos, con nuestro poder y voluntad, LO LOGRAREMOS!

-¡SI!

Y así fue como un equipo de leyenda comenzó.

 **Continuara….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Nobleza de Hakuno Kishinami:**

 **Reina:**

 **Torre 1: Karna.**

 **Torre 2:**

 **Caballero 1: Mordred.**

 **Caballero 2: Cu Chulainn.**

 **Obispo 1: Tamamo.**

 **Obispo 2: Brynhildr.**

 **Peón 1:**

 **Peón 2:**

 **Peón 3:**

 **Peón 4:**

 **Peón 5: Alice (2 piezas)**

 **Peón 6: Ninguno.**

 **Peón 7:**

 **Peón 8 (mutante):**

* * *

 **Posiblemente acepte cuatro o cinco más miembro para la nobleza (ilegal) de Hakuno, los posibles futuros miembros para la nobleza de Hakuno serían:**

 **Lancelot. Ramsés. Kiyohime. Atalanta. Asterios. Stheno. Euryale. Boudica. Oda Nobunaga. Suzuka Gozen. Arash. Semiramis. Galahad. Hassan-I-Sabbad. Medea. Neron. Medusa. Maria Antonieta.**

 **Para el público dejen sus opciones que serán tomados en cuenta.**

 **Sobre la fuerza de Hakuno, él es más fuerte que Rias y Sona, casi tanto como Sairaorg pero no tan extremo además se habla del nivel de Sairaorg cuando este no está usando a Regulus, por lo tanto Hakuno es fuerte y tiene talento pero a la hora de la verdad no es tan extremo, así que lo he mantenido a niveles que no raya a ser un Gary Stu.**

 **Odio a los Gary Stus.**

 **La razón del porque Emiya Shirou no aparecerá en este Fanfic es porque la idea de él es muy usada además de muy predecible, con Hakuno se puede trabajar desde cero sin terminar con que sea un OOC o algo así, posiblemente otros personajes de Fate como Rani, Sakura o Rin aparezcan pero no prometo nada.**

 **Inicialmente pensaba en darle a Hakuno la espada Vorpal pero esta ira para Alice, en el siguiente capítulo se mostrara las habilidades y armas de los miembros de la nobleza, las armas serán canon pero tendrán otras basadas en las armas que aparecen en sus leyendas. No me decido con darle a Hakuno la espada Caledfwlch o Totsuka no Tsurugi o Mistilteinn o darles dos espadas menores como Crocea Mors y Curtana o Dyrnwyn y Joyeuse, todas espadas santas con las primeras siendo dos de ellas armas God Slayer, de todas formas eso es decisión del público.**

 **¿El harem? Pues no estoy seguro de ello, ustedes comenten.**

* * *

 **Toaneo07.**


End file.
